


Primo incontro

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [5]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunehito è un Dragonborn solitario che cerca di destreggiarsi tra un'importante missione e richieste che a lui paiono sciocche; Asagi, invece, è un sacerdote di Mara che aspira a grandi cose.<br/>Un incontro curioso e segnato dal fato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primo incontro

Riften era una città che a Tsunehito non piaceva molto.

Era già stato problematico essere fermato alle sue porte da due guardie che gli avevano chiesto di pagare una tassa d'ingresso e, sebbene fossero bastate poche parole ben piazzate per garantirsi l'accesso gratuitamente, l'impressione che ne aveva ricavato era stata pessima. Whiterun era più ospitale e curata, mentre Solitude era sotto stretto controllo e, tuttavia, serena; certo, Dawnstar era stata un po' deprimente, ma non aveva mai provato così poca simpatia per un luogo, prima di quell'istante.

Era alla ricerca di pettegolezzi e taglie da riscuotere e pareva che proprio Riften ne fosse ricca, dunque andava e tornava periodicamente per i propri affari: racimolare materiali per forgiare armi migliori era la sua priorità, sebbene non disdegnasse di fare un salto alla locanda per gustare qualche leccornia. Aveva persino avuto a che fare con un ladruncolo piuttosto sfortunato che si era presto pentito di avergli frugato in tasca, cercando di alleggerirlo di qualche septim.

Come di consueto, L'Ape e il Pungiglione forniva un valido svago in attesa che la jarl potesse riceverlo per avere aggiornamenti sulle ultime scoperte. Tsunehito, in realtà, aveva scoperto di non essere esattamente propenso a curarsi di cose come la giustizia... non dopo il suo ingiusto arresto e con una jarl che sembrava in parte dimentica di dove gran parte della malavita avesse origine. A Whiterun, beh, era tutt'altra storia, soprattutto data la presenza dei Compagni.

Riften, ovviamente, non era una città del tutto pessima, come poteva testimoniare la presenza di un tempio dedicato a Mara, la dea dell'amore; tuttavia, il Dragonborn vi aveva messo piede pochissime volte e soltanto per cercare un luogo pacifico dove riflettere, non avendo particolare predilezione per una divinità o l'altra – erano mesi, se non anni, che non riceveva alcuna benedizione. In ogni caso, sapeva che i sacerdoti del tempio accoglievano i nuovi arrivati a braccia aperte e, quasi più per pena per il luogo in cui si erano stabiliti che per reale interesse, a volte donava qualche septim al solito Maramal, che era riuscito ad appioppargli persino un amuleto per sposarsi. Non ne aveva interesse e ne aveva trovato un paio persino addosso ai draugr, oltretutto.

Così, seduto al solito tavolo all'interno della locanda per mangiare delle patate cotte, non pensò nulla del classico abito che spesso aveva visto indossare dai sacerdoti a cui era solito donare. Si limitò a gettare un'occhiata al viso sconosciuto di quel sacerdote che cercava di distribuire volantini agli avventori, ricevendo persino delle risposte non esattamente educate, scoprendo ben presto che sembrava essere appena arrivato – chi, se non qualcuno di nuovo, si sarebbe rivolto a Maven Rovo Nero con tanta disinvoltura?

Maven prese il volantino non senza far notare al nuovo arrivato che non avrebbe usato il volantino per il suo scopo originario, lasciando il novizio confuso. Tsunehito, in tutta onestà, poteva capire quanto l'altro fosse spaesato, dopotutto anche lui si era trovato in situazione di rivolgersi a Maven senza realmente sapere chi fosse; così, quando il sacerdote gli porse un volantino, lo prese senza tanti complimenti, ringraziando con un cenno del capo.

Lo scrutò continuare il suo giro tra gli avventori e, quando l'altro uscì dalla locanda per proseguire il giro, bevve un sorso di vino, cercando di capire perché sentisse di aver appena perso un'occasione.

 

~

 

Il Dragonborn aveva ripreso il proprio cammino, lasciandosi Riften alle spalle per qualche settimana.

Quando era tornato in città, un po' di malumore per la mancanza di componenti che gli consentissero di far forgiare un'arma più maneggevole di quella nanica che correntemente usava in combattimento, era andato al mercato a comprare della frutta e, più per ottenere il permesso per rifugiarsi dentro il tempio che per interesse vero e proprio, aveva portato con sé anche del pane. Avrebbe anche effettuato una donazione ed avrebbe avuto tempo per esaminare i documenti che aveva recuperato in una delle tante grotte esplorate: diari, perlopiù, ma ciò che lo interessava era una sorta di giornale d'avventura rinvenuto in un'antica rovina nanica, tra le tane dei falmer.

Ecco, i falmer erano una delle creature che più odiava, a parte quegli orribili chaurus che avevano la pessima abitudine di aggredirlo nei momenti meno opportuni. Forse avrebbe dovuto accogliere l'offerta di Lydia e viaggiare con lei, per evitare di trovarsi in una grotta permeata da un buio pesto e con due chaurus alle calcagna.

Cercando di non ripensare a quelle pessime creature, Tsunehito si fece strada verso il tempio, portando i piccoli doni in un cestino recuperato da qualche parte: sicuramente, i diari che aveva trovato non gli avrebbero fruttato granché, ma una buona storia era sempre meglio di nulla... e poi, chissà, magari le leggende erano tali solo in parte ed avrebbe davvero trovato un tesoro sepolto!

Entrò al tempio chiudendo gentilmente il piccolo portone di legno, scrutando l'altare dedicato a Mara e meravigliandosi di quanta pace sentisse in quel luogo, quando sarebbe bastato affittare una camera alla locanda e chiudersi dentro; osservò i fiori che adornavano l'ambiente, lasciando un delicato profumo che persisteva nell'aria pulita. Sebbene la struttura fosse un po' datata, era davvero incredibile il modo in cui i sacerdoti si prendevano cura delle panche un po' ammaccate, dell'altare sempre tirato a lucido, persino di una statua che non sembrava avere un solo difetto. Il calore che saliva dai piccoli bracieri riscaldava un'aria un po' troppo fresca, rendendo quel tempio un perfetto luogo di pace.

“Maramal? Dinya?” chiamò i due sacerdoti che conosceva, facendosi strada verso le panche più vicine all'altare, per poggiarvi sopra il cesto di doni. Di sicuro il tempio era in buone mani, quello di Mara era un culto che non lasciava mai soli i fedeli.

“Mi dispiace, sono assenti.” Venne rapida una replica da una stanza privata.

Presto, quella voce giunta prontamente ebbe anche un volto: aveva l'aspetto di un bretone, eppure alcuni elementi erano tipici dei Dunmer. Occhi neri allungati, un viso dalla mascella ben definita coperto per metà da capelli lunghi e neri, un naso piuttosto pronunciato e labbra morbide – nel complesso, un viso dall'espressione pacifica e gentile, sebbene dotato di fascino che parecchi bretoni avrebbero definito esotico.

“Cosa posso fare per te, fratello?”

Il Dragonborn non fu più sorpreso di tanto quando si trovò davanti il novizio che gli aveva consegnato il volantino per il tempio, ma sicuramente non aveva confidenza con quella persona. Così, prese il cesto e glielo porse: “Immagino che un piccolo gesto non cambi molto le cose, ma...” lasciando la frase a metà, come se non avesse bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni, si portò una mano alla cinta dell'armatura, prendendone un sacchetto di septim e porgendo anche quelli al sacerdote.

“Anche i piccoli gesti fanno la differenza. Grazie mille, davvero.”

Il novizio, che sembrava essersi adatto bene alla realtà del tempio, prese in consegna i doni. “Oh, dimenticavo...” aggiunse, non senza una punta d'imbarazzo. “Mi chiamo Asagi.”

“Sono Tsunehito.” rispose l'altro, accomodandosi su una panca un po' discosta. “Ah, non so se vada contro le regole del tempio, ma vorrei raccogliere le idee per un po'. Di solito a Maramal e Dinya non importa.”

“A me importa, invece, perché significa che è un luogo di pace. Nulla di ciò è più importante, per me. Resta pure, Tsunehito, e grazie per i doni e la donazione.” Asagi andò a mettere al sicuro i septim che gli erano stati affidati, badando di contarli un paio di volte per essere sicuro di non averne perso qualcuno – a lui non importava l'entità del dono, quanto il banale pensiero di recarne uno, la semplice generosità sembrava essere un lusso, in quella città.

Nel frattempo, il Dragonborn si sedette e, rimestando nel bagaglio che portava sempre con sé, ne tirò fuori i tomi che lo avevano incuriosito, pronto ad immergersi in un silenzio piacevole riempito soltanto dal dolce scoppiettio del fuoco dei bracieri. I diari che aveva rinvenuto erano lisi e dai bordi erosi, ma ben leggibili, sebbene qualche foglio tendesse a staccarsi dal margine; le calligrafie erano tutte piuttosto diverse tra loro ed alcune dovevano essere interpretate, ma sembrava che la maggior parte dei quaderni fosse comprensibile, e questa era già una buona cosa.

Accoccolato in un angolo molto appartato, ne scelse uno tra i più leggibili, cercando di capire in che periodo fosse stato scritto. Presto, si immerse nella lettura, ormai dimentico del mondo esterno.

Fu soltanto quando il silenzio sembrò essere sceso su Riften, che il Dragonborn alzò il capo dallo scritto poco leggibile che stava esaminando; si stiracchiò e si stropicciò gli occhi con le dita, cercando di combattere la pesantezza delle palpebre – si disse che avrebbe dovuto ritirarsi in una stanza alla locanda e dormirci un po' su.

“Ah, sei sveglio.”

Tsunehito alzò il capo verso l'altare e gli parve di vedere un sorriso sulle labbra di Asagi, che lo guardava dall'altare, mentre la luce delle braci gli illuminava con leggerezza un viso riposato.

“Non stavo dormendo.” Spiegò laconico il Dragonborn, frugando all'interno del bagaglio che aveva con sé per tirarne fuori un involtino dolce ed addentarlo con gusto.

“Lo so.” Replicò il sacerdote senza scoraggiarsi e, anzi, rivolgendosi all'altro con entusiasmo ritrovato. “Mi trovo davanti al Dragonborn di cui tutti parlano?”

“Probabile.”

Asagi rise di una risata corposa e sincera, come se avesse trovato molto divertente la risposta che gli era stata data; dal canto suo, Tsunehito non capiva perché l'altro fosse ancora in piedi a quell'ora, quando solitamente Dinya e Maramal erano affaccendati in altre cose – dormire, tanto per dirne una. In ogni caso, scrutò l'altro con intensità, nel tentativo di capire se il sacerdote fosse semplicemente invadente di carattere, o se desiderasse compagnia.

“Sono io.” Assicurò alla fine, dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, come se potesse pentirsi di aver dato conferma ai sospetti di Asagi. Fino a quel momento, a dire il vero, la vita da cosiddetto eroe gli aveva portato esclusivamente una serie di noiosissimi impegni e missioni da galoppino che gli venivano appioppate dai ricconi di turno: non era quindi sorprendente il suo voler mantenere il segreto, dato che la lista delle sue cose da fare si era allungata notevolmente soltanto nell'arco di due giorni in una città che aveva visitato per la prima – e, stando alle sue parole, anche ultima – volta.

“Lo avevo intuito. Posso esserti utile?”

Il Dragonborn mise in saccoccia i diari e prese un altro morso del proprio involtino; la tentazione di rispondere in modo cinico era molto forte, dato che aveva involontariamente accettato una serie di compiti francamente imbarazzanti – venti esemplari di campanula mortale, certo, come se non fosse in missione per salvare Tamriel e non capisse nemmeno da dove iniziare per impedire che Alduin incenerisse tutti!

Con un sospiro, nel tentativo di ricacciare indietro la frustrazione dovuta ad un compito che gli sembrava irrealizzabile e, in fondo, una grossissima ingiustizia nei suoi confronti, scosse il capo, cercando di trovare una risposta che tranquillizzasse il sacerdote e lo spingesse a lasciarlo in pace. A nulla, comunque, servì riflettere febbrilmente, dato che Asagi si era ormai avvicinato e seduto all'altro capo della panca, guardandolo speranzoso.

“A meno che tu non riesca a mettere un freno alle richieste assurde altrui, dubito che ci sia molto da fare...” Tsunehito, tuttavia, gli rivolse un sorriso. “Grazie per il pensiero.”

“Richieste assurde?”

“Beh...” il Dragonborn, stanco e desideroso di riposo, non poté proprio trattenersi: “Sarò anche un Bretone, ma non vado matto per i reagenti alchemici, figuriamoci a doverne trovare venti in giro per Skyrim!”

“Anch'io sono un Bretone... uno bravo con l'alchimia.”

“Non lo siamo un po' tutti, ad High Rock?”

Asagi rise di gusto, annuendo: “Hai ragione, in effetti. Perdonami, forse ti sono sembrato presuntuoso.”

Tsunehito, dal canto suo, scosse il capo e prese un altro involtino dalla sacca, porgendolo al sacerdote; Asagi sembrò esitare per un momento, come se avesse qualche motivo particolare per rifiutare o accettare l'offerta, ma finì per ringraziare sentitamente e prendere il dolcetto gli era stato porto.

“Allora, Dragonborn, a che punto della tua missione sei arrivato?”

“Non lo so. Voglio dire, ci sono così tante cose di mezzo che inizio a non capire più cosa venga per primo! I Barbagrigia vogliono una cosa, le Blade un'altra... e con una guerra civile di mezzo, chissà se riuscirò mai a convincere gli jarl delle province di Skyrim a darmi una mano contro i draghi!”

“Oh.”

“Cosa?”

Il sacerdote chinò il capo, evidentemente rattristato, e rispose con voce carica di rammarico: “Nulla. Non credevo però che Imperiali e Manto della Tempesta fossero così ai ferri corti... con tutti i problemi di Riften, qui in pochi pensano a ciò che accade al di fuori da queste mura. Quei pochi che lo fanno, beh...”

“Hanno perso qualcuno a loro caro o hanno interessi maggiori.”

“Esatto.”

Il Dragonborn sospirò e prese una bottiglia di idromele, offrendone al sacerdote, che rifiutò.

“In ogni caso...” continuò Asagi, un po' affranto. “L'egoismo è ciò che manda avanti le vite di questa città. Che cosa triste.”

“È semplice sopravvivenza, per alcuni.”

“Gli altri potrebbero comunque dare una mano per la serenità di tutti, non credi?”

“Sono il Dragonborn, pensi che possa non essere d'accordo?” rise Tsunehito, cercando di sdrammatizzare.

Risero entrambi di gusto, una risata piena di stanchezza fisica e morale e di comprensione; non che il Dragonborn fosse una persona estremamente generosa, dato che i suoi denari venivano spesi spesso per gemme dell'anima invece di finire nelle tasche di qualche bisognoso... tuttavia, dopo aver viaggiato e risolto problemi, avuto a che fare con gente di tutti i ceti sociali, era ormai palese che Asagi non avesse tutti i torti.

“Tsunehito...”

“Hm?”

“Potrei pensare io a quei reagenti.”

“Ah, non preoccuparti, terrò gli occhi aperti! Grazie per l'offerta, comunque.”

“No, seriamente...”

Tsunehito fece spallucce, voltandosi a scrutare il sacerdote il cui profilo era rischiarato dalla luce fioca proveniente dalle braci. Lì per lì non rispose, non capendo il perché di tanta insistenza; poco a poco, tuttavia, divenne sempre più curioso, come se non riuscisse ad afferrare le reali intenzioni dell'altro. Un po' accigliato, dunque, gli chiese: “Come te ne occuperesti? Non puoi allontanarti da Riften...”

“Tsune, tu...”

Il Dragonborn fissò il sacerdote senza comprendere.

“Non hai capito, vero?”

“Non è che tu sia stato molto chiaro, sacerdote!”

Asagi, visibilmente imbarazzato, sembrò accantonare l'idea che stava tentando di condividere: si allontanò un po' sulla panca e distolse lo sguardo per posarlo sulla statua di Mara, presenza gentile e calorosa di quel piccolo tempio. Meditò per un lungo istante, quasi a soppesare la scelta che avrebbe preso, prima di voltarsi nuovamente a scrutare il Dragonborn, svelando ciò che lo turbava: “Sono pronto ad aiutarti, Tsune, anche se significa lasciare Riften e il sacerdozio.”

“Vuoi venire con me?”

“Solo se tu lo desideri.” Asagi sembrò quasi attendere una risposta da parte di Tsunehito, ma si ritrovò a spiegarsi meglio: “Maramal mi ha parlato molto di te, delle tue missioni. Anche se non ti definisci una persona di fede, hai fatto molto per questo tempio e per Riften... e la tua missione salverà l'intera Skyrim, se non tutta Tamriel! Io, invece... beh, la vita da sacerdote è molto serena, ma sento di poter dare molto di più. Ci ho pensato molto a lungo, sai? Nonostante mi si spezzi il cuore al solo pensiero di abbandonare il sacerdozio, sono sicuro che Mara possa comprendere: potrei essere parte attiva di un cambiamento positivo su scala nazionale, usare le mie capacità per permettere ai bisognosi di vivere meglio! Sono molto versato con magia, alchimia e incantamento, potrei davvero esserti utile. Perciò... che ne pensi?”

Tsunehito, con espressione sincera e sbalordita insieme, lo fissò come se non sapesse cosa rispondere; un istante dopo, però, sembrò trovare le parole che cercava, pronunciandole con serenità: “Ti hanno mai detto che parli tanto? Davvero tanto.”

“No, non credo che...”

Il Dragonborn continuò, interrompendo il farfugliare imbarazzato di Asagi: “Non ho mai avuto un compagno d'avventura, diciamo che tendo a non fidarmi... ma tu mi sembri affidabile. Sai come si maneggia un'arma?”

“So come maneggiare i miei incantesimi.”

“Mi auguro che siano letali.”

Asagi, nonostante tutto, ridacchiò: “Non amo vantarmi, ma ho un potenziale magico non indifferente. Allora, che ne dici?”

Tsunehito non amava viaggiare in compagnia, il chiacchiericcio fine a se stesso, l'imbarazzo di non potersi stravaccare nel proprio accampamento senza vestiti... ma qualcosa, una sensazione impellente – la stessa che lo aveva convinto a recarsi a Skyrim – lo spinse ad annuire lentamente: sentiva d'istinto che il sacerdote gli sarebbe stato utile e che avrebbero compiuto grandi cose insieme, così come sapeva che, di fronte a quella sensazione d'urgenza così familiare, il destino continuava a tessere la sua trama.

“Va bene, vieni con me. Credo proprio di aver bisogno del tuo aiuto...”

Poco sapeva, il Dragonborn, che quello stesso destino stava per farli scontrare con un altro dei loro compagni di viaggio.


End file.
